Star Wars Scum and Villainy: Prologue
by Starman1313
Summary: *This is the reboot of my series with a new account. The star war scum and villainy uses canonical facts and timelines. The only change is this story* Oola was a slave. Had been for a long time. She had seen all there was to see as a slave. That was until two droids came to the palace. With a messaged that would change Oola's life. (rated t for a reason. Please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

Oola in the monster

Oola was a slave. Had been for a few years. But never had anything like this ever happened in that time. She had just discovered that the rebel Luke Skywalker was coming to the palace to save Han Solo. She sat on her master's dias barely able to contain her excitement. Oola knew that when Jabba had messed with the rebel hero Han Solo that there would be repercussions but she never expected something of this scale.

She was excited because she knew that the rebels were to powerful for her master. He had good defences but not enough to stop a full scale attack to save Han Solo. Oola leaned her green body back onto the slimy tail of her master and closed her eyes. She let out a soft moan as the slime ran down her back.

"I can't wait to get out of this." She thought to herself grabbing at the loose fishnet that she was forced to wear. Over her torso there were two nets that ran over her shoulders and down her back. The same material was used from her thighs down and a strange stretchy material covered her crotch and buttoks. And with this loose net material there was lots to see. She couldn't count the amount of times it slipped off her sweaty shoulders and give all viewers a moment where almost everything was visible. But the most embarrassing part was the silver collar around her green neck. It made Oola feel like she was a pet, or a toy and that all of her value of a person was stripped away. Oola hated her outfit. But that didn't matter. Because in just a few hours Oola would be free from here.

Suddenly Oola felt a tug at her throat as the transmission from the droid faded. Jabba would always do things like this. He couldn't give her too much time before he reminded her that she was his.

Oola looked back to the brown wall she had been staring at. On that wall was a poster of a blue Twi'lek dancing on a big stage. On bad days she would close her eyes and put herself in that blue Twi'leks place. She would be on the stage. She would dance for the sophisticated and polite partons that came to see an elegant dancer. Oola imagined her outfit. A tight yellow dress with a blue sash and red ribbons tied to her lekkus. Oola sighed imaging the life she could have had. She had been seduced by promises of more fame, and more glory than she could imagine.

She felt tears swelling in her eyes as she looked back on her memories. All the things she could have done differently. She could have turned down this offer and be a successful dancer. She could have dropped out of her dance school to join Syndula's fight to lybrate Ryloth like her father and sister had. How? How could she trust that slymo Bib Fortuna!?

Oola felt another tug from the chain. This time it was harder. Oola crawled to her master and stood before him.

"Ahhh" Her master began breathing the smell of klatooine paddy frog into her face. She shivered "My pretty, will you perform for me? I am feeling in need of your services." He said in his native language.

"Yes my master. Anything for you." Oola spoke softly in a flirtatious tone. She knew this would please him and maybe make thing easier for herself. She had learned not to disobey him.

"Good, good. You must be hungry" Jabba said licking his lips flicking his slime onto Oola's chest. She shivered once again as the gooey liquid feel slowly down her body.

"Yes master." Oola said shaking off the strange feeling that the slime left behind.

"Well then eat." Jabba said snapping his fingers alerting his servant Bib. Then Bib Fortuna unhooked her chain form the dias and handed it to one of the slave masters passing by. Oola jumped down from the dais and flowed the woman who held her chain.

"I am lucky that Bib gave you the job to escort me. I couldn't handle another gamorrean right now. " Oola said to the woman who led her through the dark hallways of Jabba's palace.

"Quite slave." Commanded the human. "Sorry… I just don't think we should talk. I heard what happened to you. And would hate for things to get worse Oola." Oola sealed her lips after hearing that. Jabba had ways of punishing slaves that didn't obbey. One that Oola had learned first hand. "Here we are." Said the human as they entered a dimly lit room where she would be fed. Oola could see Lyn'me another dancer with the Max Reebo band sitting enjoying a bowl of some sort of stew. She was wearing a nice poncho with a pretty design on the edges and short shorts that showed most of her long light blue legs. Oola waved and sat down across from her.

Lyn'Me was beautiful and a great dancer. She and Oola weren't close however. Oola being a slave didn't have much of an opportunity to socialize with the band. But they talked whenever they could usually in lekku. They were both twi'leks and it felt like the only secretive and private way they could talk.

"Hello" Oola communicate using her lekku.

"Hello Oola. How are you?" Lyn'me signed back

"Better. Did you hear about Han?" Oola signed as a droid walked by and placed a bowl of stew in front of her.

"No. I have not." Lyn sighed as she showed a steaming spoonful of stew into her mouth.

"Apparently Luke Skywalker himself is coming tomorrow to free him." Oola made the signs quickly with her lekku's. She didn't want some twi'lek guard to know that they were talking about it. And she especially didn't want the slave master that brought her here to know.

"Oola that seems unlikely." Lyn smiled as she made the appropriate signs.

"Lyn'me it is true. I was there. I saw the message." Oola signed at a normal speed sipping from her spoon.

"Sorry Oola. It just seems… like you are holding onto something that is not there." Lyn'me said out loud in Huttese. She stood up and walked over to where Oola was sitting.

"But.. I saw it." Oola signed. Lyn'Me looked down at her sympathetically.

"Oola you should get some rest before the performance. Okay?" She asked at her with a worried tone. Oola nodded and looked back at her food. "Hey Oola." Lyn said grabbing her face gently. "You are going to do great." Lyn then planted a soft kiss on Oola's forehead and turned to walk out. As the sound of Lyn's footsteps faded Oola turned back to her stew.

"That is what I am worried about." Oola thought to herself as she continued to eat.


	2. The slave and the beast

Oola stood from the table and looked over at the female slave master. The slave master then walked over to Oola and reached her chain to her collar. With a light tug they began to make their back to the throne room.

" Marna by the way." The slave master said after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"What?" Oola asked confused. Adjusting her costume so it would over her up better.

"My name is Marna. You can call me.. Mara…" Mara said in an awkward tone that made Oola feel uncomfortable. It was strange that a slave master started a conversation with her. Usually Oola would say something and be shushed. But she wanted to enjoy this interaction.

"That is a lovely name.. Mara." Oola said honestly.

"I am glad you like it." Mara said holding her chain out as they walked.

"Why?" Oola asked tilting her head.

"Because… well.. I am glad I said it then?" Mara asked confused. Just as Oola expected. Oola giggled at her new friend.

"Well Mara I am thankful that you feel that way." Oola said half giggling. Mara blushed and smiled.

"You know I am not really a free woman either." Mara spoke softly looking back at Oola.

"Really? I thought the title of slave master…" Oola began

"Jabba still owns me. Just.. not for the same reasons as he does owns you. And I am on a contract." Mara said.

"Oh?" Oola asked legitimately surprised.

"Yes. I was a gambler and got into a hot streak. Lost that streak to the wrong people.. But luckily instead of beating me half to death and then leaving me to the sand people I struck a deal with Jabba to serve him until all my expenses are paid." Mara said running a hand through her purple hair. Oola thought that made sense. Mara didn't seem like the other slave masters here. She was young for starters. Much younger than the usual men that guided her and made crude comments. Mara also had very toned build. More so than Oola did.

"I am surprised he didn't make you a dancer." Oola said.

"I didn't sign up to be a dancer." Mara teased. Oola giggled. "But thanks for the compliment.

"Any time." Oola said as they turned the corner into the throne room. Oola was glad that she made a new friend. Especially since her only intreations had been either brief with Lyn and the other members of the band or before her master where she was constantly terrified.

Oola looked around the throne room as Mara gave the chain to Bib. She saw the golden translator droid and felt the same excitement that she had only a few minutes before. She was going to escape from here. This would be her last dance as a slave. Oola then looked at the band equipment. It was all set up and ready to go. The lead singer called over Lyn who was talking to the bounty hunter Boba Fett.

Oola then felt a tug on her throat. "Ahh." She gasped as she turned to her master.

"I am in need of entertainment." He called out. "And so are our guests!" The crowd let out thundering cheering as they raised their glasses.

The music started and Oola then visualized the rhythm just as she had been taught at the academy. Oola then felt a surge of excitement come over her.

"This is my last dance." She thought throwing her hands up above her head and moving her hips. She spun making her head tails fly around gracefully, then fell into the full splits. The crowd cheered and Oola winked at Jabba. She hadn't felt confidence like this in so long. She twirled and lifted a leg over her head and came back down. The fishnet over her right side began to slip and she twirled while secretly pulling it back on. Then Oola arched her back and posed as the last beat of the song hit. Perfect.

"Ooooh Do it again!" Commanded Jabba and a few other patrons. The other singer then shouted the name of a song and the music began blaring. Oola grinned at the other dancers and singers. She began her most glorious routine she had ever done. Shaking and swaying her head tails. And falling to the ground slowly then turning up fast. Moves that Oola would never do under any other circumstance.

Oola was then thrown off balance by a tug on her chain. It was Jabba who's eyes burned with lust.

"No." Oola thought. "I am not his anymore!" She pulled back and didn't give into her master. The next part happened so fast. Jabba yelled and Oola screamed all the while Max Reebo was blaring their music. Then Oola felt weightless and fell..

Oola rolled out into sand. She stood up as the pointy grains fell out of her hole ridden outfit. Where was she. It was dark and cold. Oola turned and heard a noise. A part of the wall began to open and Oola knew exactly where she was. The rancor pit!

Oola felt tears well up in her eyes as she screamed. The rancor came closer and grabbed her. Picking her up like she was nothing. Oola screamed again as the monster lifted her above its mouth to drop her.

"Master please! Master!" Oola pleaded but she knew that he could not save her now. That is when Oola felt her costume rip. On the right side Oola's body began to shift. Then within a split second Oola fell down into the gaping mouth of the rancor. The next movement Oola could see nothing. But she felt slimy and hot. Then light began to show from behind her as she turned her body.

"Oh no!" Oola screamed as she saw teeth in front of her. She was in the mouth of the monster. Lucky she didn't get bitten in half due to her slipping out of the rancors hands.

She felt the tongue wiggle and shake trying to make her slide down to her death. Oola could only see for a second but right before the beast closed its mouth she got a sight that could possibly save her. The uvula. Oola began kicking as punching in every direction as she slide down the monsters throat.

"Not like this. Not like this!" Oola shrieked as she slid into the throat. She felt it getting tighter. To tight for her to move her legs. She continued to swing upward as she slide on her back become more and more slimy as this happened. She felt like she was hitting something so she hit harder and sung more viciously. She felt it getting so tight that she couldn't breath. She swung one last time before she heard a pop and felt a sharp pain in her torso. She screamed in pain releasing her rib was broken. Then Oola stopped. She had lost. She was..

Then suddenly a strange liquid started to shoot up towards Oola's legs. "Mhmmm!" She moaned getting a mouthful of spit. Then Oola felt the the tight space getting looser as the liquid forced her forwards and out of the mouth of the rancor. Oola landed on the sandly floor and everything went dark

Oola woke up feeling a sharp pain in her side and on her leg. She was laying down on a hard bed surrounded in darkness. She sat up wincing in pain.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Hello." Said a familiar voice as the door opened. It was Bib. He looked shock and a little surprised. "I didn't think that was possible, I guess that smuggler wasn't a cheating liar after all. Just a cheater." Bib mumbled. Oola was too tired and hurt to make any sense of what he said. The last thing she remembered was.. The rancor! Oola screamed and layed back on the wall.

"Hush!" Bib commanded as he slapped her face. Oola gasped and the screaming stopped. "The master wishes to see you. He wants me to.. Apologize on his behalf. He is sorry that he sent you to the beast. And hopes you are recovering well." Bib lied in a different tone of voice. Oola was not sure what to think. She examined herself. Her right leg was wrapped in bandages and her outfit was torn up revealing herself to Bib. Once she realized this however she covered up herself with her hands.

"Here lovely Oola." Bib said in the same fake caring tone as her put a cloak over her exposed top. "Now the sooner we show you to Jabba the sooner we can get you cleaned up." Oola stood and looked at herself again. There was dried mucus mixed with orange and red in every nook and cranny of her body. She felt filthy and didn't smell any better. "This way miss Oola."

Oola stumbled all the way to the throne room. Once there she looked around to see only Jabba and two guards at the entrance. As she made her way close to him he saw there was another girl on his throne. She wore a golden bikini with a lavender colored skirt that showed her legs.

"Ah Oola. My pretty little dancer. How are you feeling?" Jabba asked as if he hadn't just sent her to her death. The human in the bikini made a face as Oola entered. Oola felt embarrassed and scared.

"I am doing better m.. Master.." She said shaking.

"Now.. come here." Jabba commanded. Bib pushed her forward with his hand on the small of her back. Oola stumbled up on the dias and the human stood and made room.

"Ye.. yes?" She asked

"I didn't get to see the end of your dance my pretty. You are my slave. Don't forget that.." He wrapped his tail around her injured leg and squeezed. Oola shreked in pain. " Ever!" He yelled. "You are lucky this girl and her wookie interrupted or I would have left you to the rancor to finish his job." Oola began to cry upon hearing this from pain and sadness. "Now, just like any pet that disobeys you need to be punished. I would break you but I feel like my guards should soften you up!" Jabba laughed. The guards at the door cheated.

"No.. no please.." Oola said between her soft sobs.

"And maybe by the time they are done with you. You will have learned to appreciate me. Your master." He said releasing her leg. She stumbled over and Bib picked her up. "Get her cleaned up."

"No. Master.. Please!" She pleaded as she was dragged away.

"You there. Get her cleaned up!" Bib commanded shoving Oola to an unfamiliar Twi'lek as they reached the shower room. She helped Oola sit down on a bench and gently began to undress her.

"Wait, I will take it from here." Shouted a familiar voice in basic. The Twi'lek looked confused. Oola assumed she didn't speak basic.

"She will help me. You are relieved of your duty." Oola translated. The twi'lek smiled and bowed to both of them. The voice was Mara's.

"Oh wow you are in bad shape." Mara said helping Oola undress. Oola was still a little shaken and shivering from the experience and after hearing that she would be punished further made her tear up every time she thought about it.

"Wh.. what?" Oola mumbled as Mara helped her up and walked her to the pool of steaming water.

"Don't strain yourself kid. You were just eaten by one of the most dangerous monsters in the galaxy. Oola relaxed after hearing this. She was happy that Mara was here but felt a little awkward in her current state. Naked and covered in dried mucus and puke was not how Oola thought she would look like for their next conversation. Mara then grabbed a sponge and started to wash Oola's arms. Oola just laid there finding peace soaking there in the hot water. "Man where isn't this stuff?" Mara said scrubbing more aggressively.

"What if I died?" Oola asked

"What?" Mara said.

"If I died what would have happened to everyone else?" Oola said thinking hard.

"Kid.. maybe save the life questions for after you get some rest." Mara jokes. Oola liked that idea and just laid back letting her worries wash away.

After the bath Oola felt more like she had more energy. She didn't need to be helped to walk as much and she was now thinking a bit more clearly. Although still a bit foggy. Mara took her to a room and wrapped her in a towel.

"Well I got to go attend to other duties. I am so glad you are okay." Mara said smiling at Oola as she left the room.

"Wait.." But Mara was gone and the same twi'lek as before came back in.

"Time to get you dressed." Said the twi'lek selecting an outfit. She came back with a low cut red brasier and a similar skirt to what the human on Jabba's dais was wearing. Oola put on the outfit feeling a bit better now knowing that she was actually covering her top with real fabric. Then the twi'lek approached her holding a silver collar. Oola frowned. The twi'lek snapped it on and locked it around her neck.

"There. Beautiful." Said the twi'lek

Oola was then taken down the same hallway and put into a room. The room was dark and Oola could see nothing.

"Wait here slave." Commanded the twi'lek. Oola waited in the darkness until she heard a terrifying noise. A gamorrean guard. He appeared at the doorway with snot dripping out of his nose and his fat face grining

"No!" Oola said backing against the wall. The gamorrean walked close to her grabbing her arm and pulling her. "No no no!" Oola begged.

Oola heard a blaster shot and the gamorreans face went dark as he slumped to the ground. There standing at the entrance to the room was Mara holding a smoking blaster.

"This was the other business." She said gesturing to the gun. "Now lets go I have a speeder ready."

"What?" Oola asked shocked.

"You don't have time for this. They are only going to be distracted for a few minutes!" Mara shouted pulling Oola by the arm. It was strange to Oola that this was happening. Sure Oola and Mara were friends but why was she doing this. They had met each other a day before.

Once out of the room Mara attached a chain to the collar. Oola didn't ask why because she knew. This way it looked like Mara was just taking Oola to wherever place. Oola followed close behind. She had never been to this part of the palace and it was interesting to see the art and hieroglyphics on the palace walls.

"Here just around here." Mara said. They turned into a garage where speeder bikes and swoops were everywhere. Mara ran over dropping Oola's chain and tired starting one.

"Why are you doing this?" Oola asked. Mara didn't stop what she was doing.

"Because. I am *grunt* a gambler. I spent my whole life *grunt* Looking out for myself. And look where that got me." Mara began trying to start the swoop. "Now I am taking a gamble to help someone else. A gambal worth the odds." Mara said smiling back at Oola. Oola however was in shock. She felt so guilty that this girl was betting her own life to get her out of this place.

"Y.. You are coming too right?" Oola asked.

"Don't mess with the odds kid." Mara laughed. No. How could she say that? Oola felt tears welling up in her eyes. The same kind of tears she felt when her sister left to go fight the empire. Oola rushed to a speeder and began to start it.

"I don't care about the Odds you are coming." Oola said grunting as she tried to start the bike.

"No! You are going now." Mara grabbed Oola and sat her on the bike. "Now once the garage opens you have to go as fast as you can. The bikers will be here right after so make sure they don't see you" Mara said. Oola grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bike "Hey.. what!" Mara shouted.

"Not good enough!" Oola shouted as the giant door slowly started to open. She felt Mara shift into a sitting stance just a Oola accelerated the bike. She heard movement behind them followed by a blaster shot.

"Get them!" Shouted a voice. The chase was on.


	3. Oola in the dessert

Oola in the desert

Oola's skirt and head tails flapped in the wind as they zoomed through the desert. Oola's head tails flew back and Mara kept her had close to Oola's back to avoid getting hit in the face by them. She held Oola's waist tight. Behind them three swoop bikes chased them through the sands.

"Hang on!" Oola called as they approached a sand dune. Oola felt the grip tighten around her waist as the bike's nose titled as they quickly rose above the hill and came to the peek looking down over the vast desert.

"Woah!" Mara screamed as the nose of the bike was know under them as they rode down the straight down drop. Mara slipped off her seat squishing her body against Oola's exspozed. If Oola's grip on the handle bars were not so tight they both might have fallen off. Oola pressed the acceleration and they nose dived down. Mara felt herself rising off the seat about to fall off.

Just seconds before they would have hit the ground Oola pulled of and squeezed the breaks giving them a head start on this flat desert area. Mara was surprised they made it. This might have been the first time that Oola had ever tried to pull of a move like that on a speeder bike.

"Move over and let me drive!" Mara called out as the wind blew through her hair. She shifted and was met with Oola's elbow holding her back.

"We are going to fast. You will fa…" Oola was interrupted by a blaster shot as a red bolt blew over her head. "Woah!" Oola turned the handle bars shifting the direction of the bike 90 degrees and accelerated. Mara shifted back a little bit grabbing Oola's slender chest and pulling close.

Oola looked back to see that the bikers chasing them had to stop in order to make the turn. Oola grind widely and accelerated. They made good distance but still had no idea where to go in order to find a space port. And Oola could barely see without goggles blocking out the wind and sand blowing in her face.

"Mos Espa is just a few clicks North." Mara called to Oola. Oola slimed as they rode across the setting of the twin suns.

"Its beautiful!" Oola called out looking at the sunset. Oola had been locked up unable to see the outside world ever since she became a slave. She never traveled with Jabba and had only been to two planets her whole life. But now with Mara she could go anywhere and see anything. As a dancer all she needed to make money was a cute outfit and her skills. And she happened to have both. She then felt Mara rest her head on her back. Oola grinned happy that she wasn't alone anymore. That she had someone to be for her when things got rough. A real friend. Then Mara moved her head and gasped.

"Watch out!" Mara screamed as a blaster shot whizzed past their heads. "Woah!" Suddenly another blaster bolt came and hit the rear engine making on of the boosters shoot out smoke.

Oola coughed and looked ahead. She could see a formation of rocks and craters that she could use to escape the bikers. She turned the handle bars towards them.

"Ready?" Oola called as they aroched them. The bike turned and went parallel to a large rock formation. Mara hung on tight to Oola as tired her best to steer the damaged bike. Oola's luck however had run out. The bikers were now 50 meters from them. Oola did her best to bob through holes and duck into caves but with the damaged bike carrying two people they began to loose their lead on the dangerous men and women chasing them.

Oola was in a panic she turned to look back but then time slowed as Mara moved her head forwards.

"Oola. Never forget your dream. Please… for me." Mara whispered to her as she put her hands over Oola's on the handle bars. Mara turned the bike slowing it down. While time moved slow Mara whispered to Oola. "Thank you for giving me a purpose." As she put her hand on Oola's torso and shoved her off.

She hit the sand with a thump. Mara then directed the bike directly away from Oola going full speed. The bikers were not going to fall for the same trick twice however. Mara did her best on the damaged bike to avert them away from her friend. Then the bikers caught up. Oola held back as scream as she saw the siloet of her only friend in the galaxy fall from the speeder bike after a loud blaster shot was fired.

"No no no! Mara!" Oola cried out as tears streamed down her green cheeks. Oola sat in the sand and wailed. Oola realized that she couldn't make Mara's sacrifice in vain. She needed to keep going. Oola sat up barely able to see from the tears that welled up in her eyes. "M..Mara.. No.. You didn't.. Need to do that.." Oola sobbed as she climbed over a hill and down into a cave. Oola's crying echoed through the hollow stone formation. She knew that the bikers would be looking for her. They wouldn't stop their hunt. Oola walked through the dark cave her face wet from the tears. She kept a hand on the wall as she walked careful where she stepped.

"Mara.. how could she do that?" Oola asked herself perplexed. How could Oola have made such a connection to a person in such as short amount of time. How come her heart hurt so badly. It wasn't a friendship forged through a lifetime. It was forged through circumstances. And though Oola knew this. She still wanted it all to disappear.

Oola saw light at the other side over the cave and made her way for it wiping the tears from her eyes. She climbed up to the light. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light that was slowly fading. One of the twin suns was now behind the hills leaving the smallest one alone in the sky.

Oola looked over the vastness of the desert before her. Many panicking questions filled her head. Will it be too cold at night in her current outfit? Would she make it to any city. Was she even going north? She moved out of the cave and headed in the direction she assumed was north just as the last sun fell behind the dunes.

Oola had been traveling for hours. Her throat was dry and her shades had flicced up dirt into her skirt giving her a weird sensation. And chafing. Oola moaned in pain as she slipped and landed on a raw part of her leg. She smacked her dry lips and stood ignoring the pain. She had to keep going. In the distance she could see a stable hut. It didn't look like anyone lived their.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her. Sounded like an engine. Oola panicked and broke into a run looking behind her. The bikers were about 60 feet away from her. She sprinted as the sand rubbed against her in places that she didn't like to admit. Oola screamed for help even though she knew that it would not help her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her chafing began to bleed and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Help!" She screamed looking back as the biker was closing in on her. Oola turned to look in front of herself and gasped. Before her stood a cloaked figure standing just a few feet away.

"Stop." Commanded the voice.


	4. Oola is saved

The voice was soft and feminine but seemed to sound as if it were shouted. The engines of the bikes slowed as they came to a stop. The four bikers looked at the cloaked woman and smiled getting off their bikes. Oola crawled over to the woman and began to plead.

"Don't do this. They will take yo.." Oola began but was cut off.

"Quite green skin!" Yelled the leader of the bikers. "Listen lady. You have two options. You either give us our slave back. Or I tell my boss Jabba that I will be coming back with one more slave!" Called out the Zabrak. The woman removed her hood and reviled her face. Oola gasped as she realized how beautiful this woman was. She had narrow eyes and rounded cheeks. But her jaw was strong and her deep emerald eyes seemed to have a glow to them. The bikers made crude comments and whooped as she did this.

"Oh my. Jabba is going to like this." Hollard a man. The girl looked up glaring at the men

"You will not lay your hands on either of us. Leave this girl and go tell your master that you have failed." She said very sternly.

"You are dumb as rocks." The leader said a bit confused. He took out his blaster and his band of men and woman followed. "Get on your knees before I fire. 4..3.." The man began. The woman just stood there and shifted her arms around inside her cloak.

"When absolutely necessary. Forgive me." Oola heard the woman mumble.

"No please. You don't have to do this." Begged Oola. She already felt responsible for the death of one person today. She couldn't bare it if she had cause another death. Oola clinged to the leg of the woman. She would have stood if not for her bleeding leg and chafing. "Please!" Oola begged over the sound of the man saying "2.."

Oola clenched her face as she heard them say "1!" And shot three blasts at them. But the woman through back her cloak and pulled out a metallic rod. Suddenly out one end shot a blazing blue blade that deflected on of the blaster bolts. And in that same instant a sister blade shot out the other end with the same deep blue color deflecting the bolt that would have hit Oola. The laser bolts went back towards the attackers hitting the woman in the shoulder and killing the leader.

Oola gasped as the man fell to his knees and collapsed on his face. The woman stood uncloaked stoically still holding out the laser sword. The same weapon that Oola had heard stories and legend of on Ryloth. Stories of the jedi knights.

"Now. Return to your master and never. Come. Back." Warned the jedi. The bikers returned to their bikes and rode off into the dark dezert. The jedi sighed and skillful spun her weapon deactivating the blades and hooking the weapon to her belt. She turned to look down at the Twi'lek who was holding her leg.

Oola gazed up at the woman. She was wearing white wrapped around her slender body with light brown pants and Oola saw a silver ring on her finger. She looked young. Her build was that of a dancer yet Oola felt like she was not as pretty as this girl in her current state.

Pain shot through Oola's whole body now. She groaned loudly grabbing her stomach. 7

"Oh you poor thing. Here." She said reaching down and lifting up Oola. "I have medical supplies in my hut."

Once inside Oola took a look around. She saw that there was a shelf ,a bed, and a crate. Other then that there was just two chairs in the middle of the room. Scattered around were bags of things. The jedi laid Oola on the bed and went to grab on of the bags. She pulled out a medpack and unwrapped Oola's bandaged. Oola clenched her teeth and groaned loudly.

"How did you get this?" Asked the jedi as she injected Oola's wound with the medpack. Oola screamed and the jedi restrained her. "Shhh. You are going to be fine." The girl said waving her hand over Oola's face. Then Oola smiled and closed her eyes.

"I am going to be fine." Oola said before dozing off.

Oola woke with no pain in her body. By this time the twin suns had just gotten into the sky. Oola sat up perplexed by what happened the night before. She groaned and stood up from the bed. She could see that she was still wearing the dancer outfit that she was the night before. It revealed her legs and navel. Oola didn't care though. It was a step up from her fishnet outfit. She smiled twirling around thrilled that there was no more pain in her leg.

"Good morning." The jedi said stepping into the room. Oola's eyes widened and she jumped.

"Ah!" She screamed startled.

"Calm. I am not going to hurt you." Said the jedi. "Here." The woman laid out some clothes on the bed. Oola smiled to see that the clothes were modest. But she didn't want to get changed quite yet. She wanted to talk to the jedi.

"My name is Oola." She said in Huttnese. Oola hoped the jedi spoke her luggage. Oola understood basic but not enough to speak it fluently. The jedi stopped at the door and turned.

"That is a lovely name Oola. Mine is Rain." The girl spoke in Huttese. She turned and put her hand out to Oola. Oola however ran and hugged the woman that saved her. The girl laughed and patted Oola's back.

"Thank you!" Oola screamed laughing.

"Wait.. wait." Started the girl. "You still have the collar on. Let me get that." The woman moved her hand the the collar fell off. Oola gasped. "Now get changed and we will be able to talk."

Rain left the room and Oola stripped down. She through on the clothes and walked out to meet Rain who was sitting cross legged outside. She stood and smiled at Oola.

"Now .. tell me everything that happened." She said smiling standing up to prepare tea.

Oola told her everything. Her whole story since she left to be a dancer, to her maracuslly surviving the rancor, to how Mara had died so she could live. Oola felt tears well up in her eyes as she retold these events.

"I see. Well I hope you will find comfort that life doesn't end when we die. It merely changes." Rain began handing Oola her tea. Rain then told Oola about the force. And how it binded the whole galaxy together. And that she would see Mara again. Oola was perplexed as she sat there listening and sipping her tea. The whole force thing was complicated. She however had just seen the force in action and couldn't deni Rain and her claims.

"So what will you do now Oola?" Rain said taking a sip of her own tea. Oola had not thought about that. She couldn't leave. The bounty hunters would find her.

"Well.. I can't go anywhere." Oola began.

"Don't worry about the Hutts. Those men will go back to find that Jabba has been killed." Rain said in a tone that made Oola think she didn't just hear herself.

"What?" Oola asked.

"There has been a shift in the force. I have felt it. Those bounty hunters will not bug you again. I will see to it." Rain said. Oola took comfort in that. Having a jedi watching her back sounded like a good thing. But.. she wasn't sure.

"Could you take me to Mos Eisly? Just to be sure?" Oola asked. Rain nodded and stood to prepare her speeder.

By the time they arrived at the city it was mid day that the heat beat down on Oola's uncovered lekku's. Oola looked around to see that people were running about and yelling happily.

"What is going on?" Oola asked.

"I told you. Jabba is dead. It makes the whole slave trade on this planet collapse. Most of these people lived in fear of the Hutts." Rain said gesturing Oola to follow. "Now tell me.. What will you do now?" Rain asked Oola smiling. Oola thought for a moment. She realized she could now dance for herself. She could live her dream of becoming famous. Sure it would be hard work but she could do it.

"I think.. I am going to become the world's most decorated dancer." Oola grinned at Rain.

"Well Oola. I wish you my best intentions." And with that Rain left.

Oola got a job to dance at the cantina's almost within the minute. She was taken and measured for a new outfit. Oola's performance that night was even better then the one she had done for jabba. She swayed and threw her legs over her head. Twirled. Darted. Lunged. It was all a blur. But one thing was for certain. Oola did it for herself.


End file.
